


Mixing a concoction

by Frajireji



Series: Awesamdude and Ponk stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Ponk-Centric, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Smut, awesamponk, dropsbysam, ponksamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frajireji/pseuds/Frajireji
Summary: In which Ponk may have made a mistake while trying to brew potions for his doctors office.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Awesamdude and Ponk stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	Mixing a concoction

Ponk POV

Okay, he truly had no intentions of this happening. He just accidentally mixed some ingredients up and made a potion with a weird color, one he hadn’t seen before. So of course he found no harm in trying it out. It just, didn’t turn out how he expected.... that’s probably why he was now on the ground currently, mind fuzzed over by lust.

Whatever he had managed to make by messing up so bad was acting like an aphrodisiac drug. He just had to have downed the entire bottle didn’t he... god why does he do this to himself. What was worse was the effects only took place AFTER he managed to drink the whole thing.

It sucked, so now all he could do was wait it out, god forbid he even try walking in this state. His face felt flushed and his cock throbbed for any sort of friction. So he took laying on his side.. on the ground.. rubbing his thighs together... annddd hoping absolutely no one wanted to see him today. God that would be embarrassing.

He just wanted to reopen his doctors office like before. No one really took notice before or overlooked him when he said he had a medical license so that’s why he was trying to expand a bit. Maybe be able to let people know that he’d be able to help out more then he had been. Wishful thinking really.

Though right now he couldn’t keep the whines and small moans from leaving his mouth. Just whimpering on the floor, he assumed he looked pathetic. He had long since abandoned his usual mask, only opting to keep his sweater and sweatpants on in case of the off chance someone did find him there. It’d be way less embarrassing that way.

He nearly felt like he would pass out from the ever so growing need for someone to touch him. God he just wanted someone to hold him, maybe even fuck him. He usually never thought like that but he just couldn’t help it at the moment. He just wanted someone to fuck him up the ass so hard he couldn’t walk anymore. He was desperate but not enough that’d he’d go out of his way and try to find someone.

So he laid there in slight pain and major need for probably around 20 minutes more until the recognizable sound of a door opening filled his ears. He froze, oh god someone was going to find him. He quickly stumbled, trying to get to his feet but failing miserably. Only able to hold himself up by putting all his weight onto the nearest table.

He knew he looked like an absolute mess by now but he couldn’t control anything at the moment, nor could he control the suddenly rapid pacing of his heartbeat when none other than Sam walked into the room. As soon as the man’s eyes laid on him they widened and he froze where he stood in the doorway. He seemed to do a double take before initially realize what was going on.

"Ponkie..?" Sam asked carefully while slowly inching closer. Ponk was still currently leaning against the table so he couldn’t really do much but pray his knees didn’t give out on him. "S-Sa- mmh~ Sam." Ponk barely stuttered out. God he was so needy right now. He could only imagine how Sam would feel like inside of him, holding him down by his waist, gripping onto his thighs, anything.

He nearly moaned at the mere though of doing something so explicit with the taller man. He had liked Sam for so long now, and now something like this is happening. He didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or hopeful, but the sudden wave of heat overpowered those thoughts as he nearly toppled to the floor. Suddenly feeling a strong grip around his waist and upper arm, he realized that Sam had caught him.

God he looked so hot right now. His tight grip was heavenly. “Ponk, are you okay?" Sam then asked in a low voice, and damn if that could make him any harder. Ponk was now fully leaning into him by now, an arm still wrapped around his waist to keep him upwards. "Mhhnnn~ Sam please~" Ponk moaned out.

Sam’s cheeks instantly flashed a bright red, his grip tightening ever so slightly. Ponk let a small moan escape his lips, his body feeling extremely sensitive at the moment because of the substance he drank earlier. "Please Sam~ I need you~" Ponk couldn’t help but bury his head in between the crook of Sam’s neck, no doubt hearing the small gasp that left the man.

"I- Are you sure..? Ponk, I’m not sure if you’re thinking straight right now-" Sam stammered, clearly flustered. Ponk only let out a small whine after Sam loosened his grip. "Sammy~ I want you to fuck me so hard~" Ponk then responded with desperation and gasping breaths, he wanted so bad for Sam to just fuck him to oblivion. He could care for his dignity later, all that matter right now was getting Sam to absolutely destroy his insides. God did that sound so appealing right now.

Sam took a deep breath before replying. "Alright.. if you’re sure.." Sam still seemed a bit hesitant but carried on nonetheless. "Do- Do you want to do this here..? Or..?" Sam then asked. "Here- Just please- I want you so bad~" Ponk was quick to answer. "Alright, alright."

Sam carefully lifted Ponk’s chin to face him and leaned forward until their lips connected. Ponk moaned into the kiss, feeling so needy for any sort of contact as he was slowly backed up towards a wall. Sam now had him pinned to the wall, his hands on either side of him. Suddenly, Sam had lifted his thigh in between Ponk’s legs to rub against his clothed dick.

The action instantly causing Ponk to throw his head back with a moan as his back arched, the friction felt amazing but he needed more. "P-Please~ A-Ah!~ More~ Sammy more~ Please~" Ponk moaned out in a begging manner. Sam obliged, slowly removing Ponk’s shirt before pulling him into another kiss that got progressively more heated as time went on.

Soon their tongues were mingling as Sam’s hands roamed Ponk’s exposed chest, playing around with his erect nipples. It definitely got a few muffled moans out of him. Once they broke the kiss there was a string of saliva connecting their lips. A moment later and Sam had removed his own shirt, showcasing his more toned abs. Ponk immediately went and felt all along his chest, mesmerized by the feeling.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this..?" Sam asked carefully once more. "Yes, yes please!~ I’ve wanted you for so long!" Ponk replied instantly, desperate for more of the man’s touch. Sam’s hands continued roaming his skin until they reached the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down in one swift motion.

Ponk was now only in his boxers, ones that showed off his clearly erect dick. Sam then went ahead and took off his own pants, showing that he was hard as well. The two now being in only their underwear.

Sam looked towards Ponk, as if looking for consent once more to which Ponk instantly nodded. Sam then went and removed both of their boxers, leaving them fully naked. Ponk couldn’t help but marvel at his size, imaging how it’d feel once he entered him.

The next thing Sam did was bring two of his fingers up to Ponk’s mouth, to which he was now sucking on as much as he could. Meanwhile Sam started leaving small kisses along his neck, making him squirm a bit. Once Ponk was done, Sam took back his fingers.

Sam carefully lifted Ponk a bit so he was now being held up by Sam and the wall behind him. One hand gripping his thigh and the other now prodding the shorter male’s hole. As a single finger entered him he squirmed a bit from the new feeling, enjoying it nonetheless. Sam continued thrusting the one finger in and out before carefully adding another.

Ponk jolted at the slight pain that came from the stretch but soon started moaning as Sam scissored his fingers inside of him while thrusting them all the same. Suddenly a third was added, causing Ponk to let out a long drawn out moan. He couldn’t wait to be filled up with Sam’s cock.

A minute later Sam decided he was stretched enough and removed his fingers. Ponk let out a small whimper from the loss of the three digits but perked up when he felt something larger prodding his entrance. "Will you be alright without lube.?" Sam asked beforehand. Ponk simply nodded eagerly, wanting him to push in already.

And so he did, his tip entering slowly, waiting for Ponk to get used to the feeling. Soon Sam was about halfway inside, giving Ponk a feeling of pain and pleasure, the two mixing and blending together as moans poured out of his mouth. "AAH~ SAM!~" Ponk moaned out loudly as soon as Sam fully pushed in, letting out a small grunt from how tight he was around his cock.

After a few minutes of waiting to make sure Ponk got adjusted his grip tightened a bit before he started moving. It was just small gentle thrusts as first until Ponk literally screamed out "OH GOD SAM!~ HARDER!~" when he thrusted a little deeper then before.

Sam quickly started picking up speed, going harder and deeper then before until he reached a certain bundle of nerves that had Ponk screaming out with an erotic moan. Sam was now aiming towards that spot every time as Ponk slowly became unraveled beneath him. Sweat was now dripping down their bodies.

Sam soon pulled Ponk into another kiss, more heated than the last time as Ponk’s moaning turned muffled, his noises of pleasure still being heard though. At one point after they broke the kiss Sam started leaving small bite marks along his collarbone.

"AH~ S-Sam!~ Sam I’m g-gonna- cum~" Ponk barely managed to get out whilst being pounded into. Sam just nodded before going and stroking his cock, pre-cum already leaking from the slit as his thumb carefully rubbed over the head. A moment later Ponk cummed into his hand to which Sam responded by licking it up, causing a blush to cover Ponk’s face, making it redder if even possible.

Sam continued thrusting a few moments more before they turned sloppy, he quickly pulled out, cumming upon both their chests before letting out a small groan of satisfaction. Ponk still kept letting out small moans as Sam kept his grip on his waist and thigh, the tight grasp staying upon his now extremely sensitive body.

A moment later Sam carefully set Ponk down against the wall, him being still in a slight daze from his orgasm Sam helped get his clothes back on. Once they were both clothed Sam picked Ponk up bridal style and started making his way towards his own base so that they could take a shower and change. Possibly cuddle afterwards as well.


End file.
